A Fitting End For Broken Lovers (Eridan x Feferi)
by ShaydeStar
Summary: Eridan and Feferi want to work out all of their problems with each other. Things progress farther then either one could have ever imagined.


The world is crumbling down. Every last bit of hope flashed before my eyes, I had killed it all. Killing and destroying the hope was my job, my legacy. No one could stop me, not even that filthy jade blood. I couldn't help but glance back over at my unrequited lovers body, how lovely she looked laying there in the horn pile, however the fuchsia blood pouring from her definitely was not the best look for her. Across from her lay the bastard yellow blooded asshole. Now I was ready, Kanaya was going down. I glared at her as she raised her chainsaw, ready to strike. She ran towards me but I was quicker, better. I poised my wand, my scientific wand, at her and shot the white sciency goodness at her. She lay down dead, before I could even blink. Perfect, she was gone, done for. I look around at this scene in front of me, how powerful I was. I was fuckin' invincable if you really thought about it. After killing Fef, I could kill a thousand. I glanced back over at her body and sighed. Did she deserve it? Yes. For loving that yellow blooded jerk.

"Oh Fef, if only he lovved you like I do." I said, walking over to her and kneeling by her corpse. I traced a hand across her face, her sweet delicate face. I gently shut her eyes, she didn't need to see the horrid world. I look around warily making sure no one was around, no one alive anyways. I gently lean down and stare at her, she is a beauty, a keeper. Too bad she never actually was mine. I grit my teeth at the thought, she wasn't mine, but she will be. Even if its the last thing I do, she will be mine. I smirk, and look down at the body.

"Fef, you look rather dashing today…" I gently sit her up and kiss her cheek, stroking the side of her face. I nuzzle her neck and gently begin nibbling at it ever so slightly.

"Oh Fef, I could please you in so many ways…" I raised my hand and grabbed her boob, groping it ever so slightly, I smirked, she must be enjoying herself. I begin to kiss her lips softly at first, but the hunger inside me grows each passing moment, the kisses becomes more passionate and I bite her lower lip ever so softly and groan, my hand slips up her shirt, something I haven't done before. I've never been this daring. Soon our passionate makeout becomes more intense as I slip her shirt off. Her breasts are beautiful and I gasp.  
"Fef, they're lovvely!" I stroke one softly and I whisper, "You shouldn't havve concealed them for this long…" I lower myself and begin to lick at one of the nipples, if I listen closely I can hear her suppressing a moan. I pull away and lick my lips, I've wanted to do this, to see her this submissive, it gets me on. I yank off my own shirt revealing my hard as fuck six fuckin' pack. Damn, she must just love the view. I feel my bulge writher against my boxers, it wants out, it needs this. I need this. I gently pull off her skirt and chuckle at her fuchsia laced panties. How sexy. I pull off my own pants and my boxers, revealing my bulge. I pull off her panties, and she lays down, what a treat. I position myself on top of her and grip her hips, I slowly enter her and bite my lower lip. I begin thrusting, whilst kissing her tender lips. My thrusting soon picks up and I moan her name loudly, I bite harshly at her lip to quiet my moans. I hear a tearing and slurping like sound and I pull my mouth away horrified. I stare at Feferi's bottom lip as it dangles from my mouth. Shit. This wasn't how I imagined it to go. I shrug it off and give her a quick kiss. "Sorry lovve…" I murmur and continue thrusting. I feel up her entire body, and shudder a bit in ecstasy as my hand slips in the hole in her stomach. I moan, as my hand slips in and out, it just felt so good. Her warm sticky substances were all over my hand, she came for me. (No thats blood) I smirk and give it my best, I feel myself climaxing and I cum into her. I can't contain my moans any longer. After I ride out my climax, I give a final thrust before collapsing on her. She's mine now, after all we just had a totally romantic pailing session. I kiss her neck softly and whisper "I lovve you" over and over to her. Yet...why doesn't she say it back? She's silent, I look up at her worriedly.  
"Are you ok, lovve?" She doesn't respond. I frown. "Fef! Wwhat did I do? Wwas I not good enough?" I shift my weight uneasily on top of her. Did she not like it? Was I that bad? No. I know why, she's still infatuated with that Captor! How dare she make love to me while loving someone else! It was ludicrous. I reach for my wand, glaring at Feferi, that TRAITOR, that backstabber. She used me just to satisfy her horniness. I grab my wand and I look at Feferi, my lover and my betrayer. I can't look at her, it fills me with too much rage, it makes my stomach burn. I raise my wand up in the air and I wipe the tears from my cheek and I plunge the wand into her breasts. Stabbing them over and over again. I can hear her screams of agony. Why won't she just shut up?! I continue stabbing her but I can still hear her shouting, telling me to stop. I panic and I pull my wand out shakily before I swing it down at full force, hitting her in the middle of her forehead. I scream and breathe heavily as her screams slowly die down. I pull my wand out and wipe off the fuchsia blood. I stand up and put on my shirt, boxers and pants. I don't dare look back, I begin to walk towards the yellow blood, it's time to end him once and for all. Behind me I hear a soft voice whispering, no, begging.  
"-Eridan please...don't do t)(is…" I grip my wand tighter and grit my teeth. I turn around screaming at her.  
"I killed you! Don't you get it!? You're supposed to be dead!" I look away, she stops talking for now. I return my glance back at him, and I sigh. I can't kill him, it was Feferi's last wish. I wipe the fuchsia blood off of my hands and begin walking out of the room. I stop and turn around, I can't leave like this. Not after I fought with her. I have to make things better. For the sake of our love. I walk back over and kneel down by her. I gently grip her hand, wiping a single tear from her eyes (nope still blood) and gently give her a kiss. I slowly stand up, ignoring the blood on my lips. I'm about to walk away when I hear a loud and obnoxious voice.  
"FEFERI? OH MY GOD…" I don't look in the direction of the voice, I know all too well who it is. I swiftly walk out of the room and make my way to another, secluded room. Once in there I crash, I lay down on the ground and hold my hands to my chest, my sobbing is uncontrollable and I shut my eyes. She never loved me did she? My thinkpan isn't working right now, I can't think straight. Of course she loves me, but...I never did hear her say it, did I? My mind goes blank, and all thoughts cease to exist. My heartbeat slows down until I'm positive it's going to stop, but I can't be certain if it stopped or not, all I know is I fell into an endless sleep. A sleep where I didn't awake on Derse. A sleep where I never woke up at all…


End file.
